


Hi, I'm JACK, let me know how I can help!

by sirotcinec



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dick Pics, Fluff, M/M, accidental unsolicited dick pics, sales assistant au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirotcinec/pseuds/sirotcinec
Summary: That last hour before closing is the longest and slowest hour of the day, and we all have different ways of coping with that. Some of us are good boy scouts who keep everything clean and tidy, and some... well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am indulging myself here, pls excuse any terribleness but let me know if it's too terrible

One hour until closing time. Jack groaned. He had dusted the display with the fountain pens, polished the cash register and counter, removed stray 'congratulations!!!’ cards from the condolence card shelf, even dusted the fire extinguisher.

Just as he thought he might rearrange the pencil sharpeners by colour, his phone buzzed.

He switched it on, stared at the message. Put the phone down. Picked it up again. Cast a glance at the shop entrance. Looked at his phone again.

“Huh.”

Unknown number. Also unknown dick in the picture.

He thought briefly about just ignoring the message, but then again, that seemed like bad etiquette.

 

_Thats nice but wth do i know u_

 

It _was_ pretty nice, now that he took a closer look. But not really any of his business, so no closer looking. Stop looking, Jack.

 

**_Uh_ **

**_Alex?_ **

 

_Jack_

 

**_Shit_ **

**_I'M SO SORRY_ **

**_PLEASE IGNORE THE ERECTION ABOVE_ **

**_WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN_ **

 

_That's fine. Have a good evening, enjoy ur erection_

 

**_Ty I'm still at work but yeah_ **

 

Jack frowned.

 

_Why the fuck would u take dick pics at work_

 

**_Lol_ **

**_Bc it's fucking dead_ **

 

_Same here and yet i got my pants on_

 

**_U gotta live a little_ **

 

Jack's stomach did a nervous flip as he typed.

 

_Is that a proposition_

 

What are you doing, Jack? Are you really going to flirt with the anonymous penis? He should have ignored everything and cleaned something. Maybe it wasn't too late to do that.

He stuffed his phone in the drawer under the counter and started cleaning the shelves behind the sketch pads.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard his phone buzz inside the drawer, and he moved a little further away to rearrange some birthday cards.

Finally he approached the counter and reached into the drawer, feeling like he was sticking his hand into a snake pit.

 

**_It could be_ **

 

Here lies Jack, he died amongst office supplies.

 

**_Only if you're comfortable with that ofc_ **

 

**_SHIT AND IF UR OF AGE_ **

 

Jack took a deep breath and scrolled back up to the picture since it had apparently somehow become his business. His eyes roamed over the toned stomach, the trail of hair leading from the bellybutton down to the thicker nest of dark curls, the hand lazily wrapped around the penis. Nice hand. Nice penis.

He swallowed. Was he comfortable with that? Judging by the stirring of interest in his gut and lower, part of him definitely was.

He took a last glance at the shop door, which remained stubbornly shut, and hurried to the office in the back. He leaned against the door and fumbled his pants open. Already half hard, it only took him a few strokes, spurred on by his nerves and excitement.

The logistics of the dick pic were slightly beyond him, and he cursed himself for not practising this earlier in life, but who could have foreseen this situation.

After two dozen tries, he found one he thought was sufficiently aesthetically pleasing and tucked himself away to rush back to the counter. The shop was still empty, naturally.

His finger hovered over the send button for two full minutes before he hit it, practically threw the phone back into the drawer and scurried off to make sure all the envelopes were in their right places.

He ignored the reply he heard coming in along with the accompanying mini heart attack in favour of righting slightly crooked price tags.

Just as he had almost plucked up the courage to stick his hand into the snake pit again, the entrance bell jingled.

“Hi, how are you, can I help you?” Jack blurted out, wincing at the overly bright relief in his tone.

“Uh.” The man who had entered the shop looked around. “Where do you keep the magazines?”

“Oh, sorry, we don't have any. But there's a newsagent’s two doors to the left.”

The man cast another confused look around. “It says paper outside. On the sign.”

“Yes, but that's, like, paper for writing and stuff. Stationery.”

“Oh.”

Jack's face was starting to hurt from smiling. “Sorry about the confusion. It's just two doors to the left; they should be able to help you.”

The guy nodded slowly and, after one more suspicious look around the shop, left, wandering off to the right once outside.

Jack rolled his eyes and, without thinking, snatched up his phone.

 

**_Damn Jackie_ **

 

He froze, feeling a blush spread slowly across his face. His eyes flicked down to the next message.

 

**_This is gonna sound creepy af but do u enjoy selling pencils_ **

 

He blinked.

 

_What?_

 

**_Lol_ **

**_I'd know that fucking green shirt in ur pic anywhere_ **

 

Jack stared at the photo that arrived then, one half of a broad chest covered by a green shirt identical to his own, with a name tag reading 'Hi, I'm GABRIEL, let me know how I can help!’

 

He looked down at his own chest slowly, at the upside down 'Hi, I'm JACK, let me know how I can help!’

 

Well. It was not like he had thought very far ahead (sending his penis to people whose names he didn't even know - Damn Jackie was right, in a wholly different context), but he had the feeling that this had just got the potential to get even more awkward than he could have imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the fictional office and craft supply chain papercraft. it's kinda hard to find a somewhat stationery related name (staples is taken and hole punch was immediately dismissed)
> 
> further plan: should be like 4 chapters altogether, 3 is p much written, 4 is a twinkle in my eye (may contain traces of smuts)

It had been over two weeks since the Incident, and he hadn't heard from Gabriel again. Jack hadn't replied to the last message either as he had absolutely no idea what to say.

It wasn't for lack of trying; he read through their conversation just about every night when he was working, wondering how you picked up after something like that.

What's up, how's your penis? Paperclips selling well?

He didn't know, so he went back to cleaning.

 

That evening he was just trying to remove a very stubborn glue stain from the floor when the store phone rang.

“Papercraft, you're speaking with Jack, how can I help?”

There was silence on the other end.

“Hello?”

_“Papercraft as well, store 2673,”_ replied a deep voice finally. The caller cleared his throat. _“This is… Gabriel.”_

That would have been a _perfect_ moment for a meteor to strike him in particular.

“Uhm… hi. What's up?”

He made a conscious effort to not sound embarrassed. They had seen each other's genitals, no big deal. Not that his nerves agreed with that.

_“Right. You know those diary type notebooks, with the locks? Come in blue and purple, with wolves and unicorns on the cover?”_

“Yeah?” Business. Business was good.

_“You got any of the blue ones left? We only got the purple ones in stock right now, but I've got a customer looking for a blue one that she'd need by tomorrow. Not sure when we'll get the next delivery in, and you're in walking distance, so…”_

It was unfair how difficult it was to focus on what that nice, gruff voice was saying instead of on the shivers it caused to run down his spine. Something about blue.

“Let me just…” He went over to where he thought he remembered seeing the books, feeling oddly like a 6'1'' fawn taking its first steps all of a sudden. “Yes, we have two blue ones left. I can put one aside for the customer until tomorrow or whenever she can get here?”

_“Perfect; thanks, Jack. One sec.”_

He seemed to put the phone away as Jack heard him talk quietly.

_“Okay, she's gonna come by right away, could you set one out for Rose, please?”_

“Sure, no problem.”

_“Thanks.”_

“Sure. I'll… talk to you later.”

He hung up and put his head gently on the counter.

 

By the time Rose arrived about ten minutes later to collect the diary, he had pulled himself together, more or less.

Everything was fine. So the job would involve a little awkwardness and some aspects where Gabriel was involved that would make him worry if his family had a history of heart disease, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Perhaps it would be easier to pretend nothing had happened if he just deleted the messages.

He stared at them for a moment, and before his brain had fully caught up with what was happening, he had typed and sent.

_Rose picked the book up_

**_Thanks, glad u still had some_ **

**_How's it going_ **

_Ok. Slow_

There was no reply for a few moments, then the phone rang again.

“Papercraft, you're speaking with Jack, how can I help?”

_“Hi.”_

He swallowed. Good job, Jack, this is your own damn fault.

“Hi, Gabriel. What do you need?”

_“Nothing really. Just bored.”_

“Oh.” He paused. “We're not supposed make personal calls.”

Gabriel snorted and muttered something inaudible under his breath.

_“I’m not supposed to call my mami, but this is from one store to another, making it work related.”_

“Right.”

There was a short silence, during which Jack could practically hear Gabriel roll his eyes at his doubtful tone.

_“So… you’re new?”_

“Why, because I don’t call people for a chat or send pictures of my dick to strangers during work time?” he snapped defensively.

Fucking fuck you, Jack. Why are you like this, and also incapable of pretending that dick thing never happened.

_“I got photographic evidence that suggests otherwise re that second point, but never mind that. I just meant because I haven’t met you or talked to you before.”_

It was only the complete lack of hostility and derision in Gabriel’s tone that kept Jack from praying for the ground to open up and swallow him.

“Oh,” he managed. “Yeah, I’m new.”

Gabriel hummed. _“Hope you’re liking it so far, Jackie.”_

“The evenings can be a bit slow,” he mumbled, ears burning bright red as his mother’s nickname for him elicited a very novel set of emotions when said in that voice; and it only got worse when Gabriel responded with a laugh.

_“Sorry to hear that. If you need any pointers on what to do with yourself, you know you can always contact an experienced colleague who will be more than willing to help. Gotta go, Jackie, customer’s just come in.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unless i'm struck by inspiration tonight, last chapter will probably get done next weekend since my soul will be leaving my body tomorrow morning until friday evening
> 
> also give it up for the cat who deleted the final edit and formatting and forced me to do it over, ilu comrade cat with the computer scientist feet

Jack did of course not contact his experienced colleague, unless he counted several masturbation sessions that made him feel like he was about to astral project straight into Gabriel's bed, propelled by the intensity of his focus on his picture and the memory of his voice.

In the end he figured that was what he would have to settle for, no matter how pathetic it was, since he had given no indication that he wanted anything to do with Gabriel in their last less than stellar conversation and probably fucked everything up.

  
“... it’s easy to understand,” his boss’ voice cut through his maudlin thoughts. “We shift the goods to another store that needs them, getting rid of our surplus, freeing us up to order what is low in stock. Does that make sense to you?”

“Yes, got it.”

“Angela has already booked everything, so I or she will show you next time how it works. Today just hand the goods over, please. I put the bag behind the counter. It’s only a couple of cards and notebooks; Winston said someone would collect on their way to work. Anything else you need before I go?”

“No thanks, Ms Amari.”

She nodded, waving at him as she walked out. “Alright, Jack. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
The afternoon was moderately busy. Just as Jack had brought out some more printer paper from the back to restock the shelves during a lull, someone cleared their throat behind him.

“Hi, sorry I didn’t notice you, how can I help?” he greeted the guy, whose scowling face broke into a wide grin with his first words.

“Hiya Jackie,” he replied easily, and hadn’t Jack’s great-great-uncle died from a heart attack, or had it been a hornet attack? If it had been the former, hopefully it wasn’t genetic and Jack’s heart would go back to normal in a moment.

“Hi Gabriel,” he heard himself say, while the forefront of his mind was frantically filling in all the previously missing blanks of Gabriel’s appearance.

“Is that mine?”

Still staring, Jack only registered the question when Gabriel had already picked up the bag and checked the enclosed list.

“Yes, that’s… I’m supposed to give that to someone. To you. I guess.”

“Thanks.” Amusement glinted in Gabriel’s eyes as he studied Jack. “You got the late shift today?”

“Uh, yes.”

“Well, if you get bored, you know what to do.”

A moment later he was gone, and Jack sank back against the shelf, burying his face in his hands.

Just once, Jack. Just once try to give him the impression that you’re not a complete idiot.

  
He managed to distract himself almost until closing time. Only about 15 minutes left, but the past half hour had been spent wondering if Gabriel had meant for him to text or call. Eventually he looked up the number of the store and dialled.

_“Hi Jack.”_

“Hi.”

_“Bored?”_

“I've cleaned everything.”

_“Good boy.”_   The praise and accompanying chuckle caused some confusion in Jack's blood as all of it was simultaneously trying to rush north and south.

_“Want me to come by after work to walk you home?”_

“Uhm. I'm usually alright by myself?”

_“Jackie.”_

“Yeah?”

_“Do you want to fuck.”_

“Oh.” It had been great-great-uncle John, he was sure. He would have to ask his mom if it had been his heart or hornets. After work. When he could make a personal call. Not a work related one like this.

_“It's cool if you say no. I just thought I'd spell it out for you.”_

“Out of interest, just how stupid do I seem to you?”

He scowled when the answer was a short laugh, poorly disguised as a cough.

“Thank you, Gabriel.”

_“Sorry. Not stupid, just very unresponsive to any kind of flirting. Which I had figured was for lack of interest despite the dick incident; but I gotta tell you, I don't think I've ever been undressed by someone's eyes as thoroughly and publicly as I was earlier, so I thought…”_

“I wasn't undressing you. If anything, I was dressing you.”

_“I was dressed.”_

“Not in my head you weren't. By which I mean,” he added, raising his voice in response to the dirty chuckle on the other end, “I had never seen you dressed before.”

_“Just to clarify, is this explanation you turning me down, or?”_

Jack paused. “I thought you didn't like me.” For fuck’s sake. It shouldn't be this hard to tell the guy that in his mind he had already fucked Jack multiple times in in multiple ways, and that it was just his body that needed to catch up. Nope, turn it into a debate instead.

_“What did I do to make you think that?”_

He sounded genuinely confused, and Jack grimaced when he realised what the answer was.

“Because... I have been very unresponsive to any kind of flirting?” He winced at the deep sigh he could hear through the line.

_“Okay, I'm gonna finish up here now. I'm passing you on my way home in any case, so just wait for me if you want. No hard feelings if you don't.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that, it's the final 850 words that ended up being 2000 words bc i can't fkcing count
> 
> still haven't decided if this is done now or not. i'm not happy but then i haven't been happy since before i started writing ch 1 so idk. this is it for the time being in any case because there's another annoying thing demanding to be written and discarded and never published

It took him three counts to get the balance right. He knew Amari would chew him out for it tomorrow, but he was getting ridiculously jittery.

Finally he turned the lights off and took a last deep breath before going outside.

Focus, Jack. Focus on not being a disaster.

 

“Forgot to ask how long it usually takes you to finish up. I don’t actually know if you’re waiting for me right now or if you’re just slow.”

He jumped as Gabriel stepped out of next door’s shadow with a smirk at his reaction.

“Both,” he replied and pocketed his keys after locking up, then narrowed his eyes. “Really rude by the way, sneaking up on me like… just because it’s after hours doesn’t mean we gotta forget our customer service manners.”

Gabriel chuckled and drew himself up to his full height, crossing his arms and fixing Jack with a glare.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” he growled, and it really shouldn’t have turned Jack on as much as it did.

He mused on how wise it was to develop a kink for large, threatening men while he let his gaze wander over the muscles he could guess were hidden under the hoodie until it landed on Gabriel’s face again, which had gone back to smirking.

He blushed. “Yeah, you probably shouldn’t do that to customers.”

“It seems like I can do it to you, though.”

“Yes, please.”

The smirk turned into a blinding grin, and the way it transformed the stern face and made the warm brown eyes shine caused a gentle flutter to stir somewhere between Jack’s heart and stomach for a moment before he squashed it down anxiously.

Fucking heart was acting out when it knew perfectly well that Gabriel had only said he wanted to fuck.

Shaking the thoughts off before they could cling tighter, he cleared his throat. “You said you were going to walk me home. Whose home is that?”

Gabriel blinked. “Well, I don’t know where your home is, so that’s info you’d have to share if you want me to walk you there.”

“Yeah… The thing is just, unless someone broke in and cleaned while I was at work… it’s kinda… The place isn’t dressed to receive.”

“We can go to mine if you’re okay with that, or just go somewhere and have a drink. Have you eaten?”

“Yeah, earlier at work. You know, nothing else to do.”

“Same.”

“Your place sounds good then.”

You go, Jack. Brave little toaster.

Gabriel nodded with a smile and led the way. Jack went along, stealing glances at Gabriel’s profile as they went. He cursed his sudden inability to think of anything to say.

“So you live nearby?” he finally asked. Like he was gonna say they had embarked on a 60 mile hike.

“Yeah, next left.”

Jack mentally crossed one point of the list of worries his subconscious had apparently been feverishly working on. He didn’t live far, just two more blocks, and he knew the area. There had been one or two past occasions when he had to have awkward ‘so can you tell me where I am and how to get home’ conversations in the morning.

That was assuming he would spend the night. Hello again, anxiety.

He forced his mind to wander, to focus on anything. Sidewalk cracks, graffiti, broken street lamps, counting the steps in the stairwell, wondering how a place the looked so much like his own - one room with kitchen and bedroom niche - could smell so different and nice.

Gabriel took Jack’s coat while he took his shoes off and gestured at the couch.

“Make yourself at home.”

Jack sat down, sinking into the cushions. He tried to straighten up, then realised he was sitting as if this was a job interview, and let himself slouch again. He looked extremely ridiculous if the twitch of Gabriel’s lips that the beard didn’t quite hide was any indication.

“Want anything to drink? Coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?”

Jack hesitated. “Are you going to judge me if I say -”

“Hot chocolate? No.”

“Oh thank God.”

Gabriel chuckled and disappeared into the kitchen nook.

 

Jack looked around the room. It was impressively neat compared to his own mess, a minimum of clothes and other stuff lying around, two guitars in the corner that he itched to ask about in the least starry-eyed ‘play for me’ way possible. There wasn't much in the way of decorations. Some pictures of what seemed to be friends and family on the wall, and a few potted plants on the windowsill, although the state of a few of them suggested that the two of them were alike in that regard - liking the concept of plants, but incapable of actually caring for them.

 

His host returned carrying a tray with two mugs and a plate of cookies, much to Jack’s delight. When Gabriel sat down next to him, so close that he could feel the heat radiating off his body, his heart felt as if it was about to leap out of his throat.

“You seem like a person who likes hot chocolate,” Gabriel murmured, a corner of his mouth quirking up. “Or warm milk with honey.”

Jack held his breath as Gabriel cupped his face, stroking the cheek with his thumb while the other fingers slid into his hair.

All thoughts of telling Gabriel that his grandma used to make warm milk with honey every night for him when he was little fled his mind in favour of an internally shouted ‘KISS HIM’, which seemed like great advice to follow.

He closed his eyes to feel the softness of Gabriel’s lips against his own, the bristly beard scratching his skin. He let his hand snake tentatively around Gabriel’s waist to explore the planes of his back, marvelling at how solid he felt. A curious tug at the hem of the hoodie gained him a pleased hum against his mouth in response, so his hand crawled underneath to stroke the soft, hot skin underneath.

He pulled back slightly. “Take it off?” he whispered.

Gabriel complied wordlessly and efficiently, throwing the hoodie across the room before pulling Jack back into the kiss, barely giving him a chance to admire all that _body_ suddenly on display. He let his hands do the admiring instead, running his fingers through hair and over skin and firm muscles. Gabriel tugged at his hip to get him closer, and he swung a leg over his lap, then stilled. It seemed rude to just sit down and effectively grind his erection into Gabriel without asking.

“You okay?” The honest concern on Gabriel’s face made him blush.

“Yes, just… you know. Very hard.” He could feel Gabriel’s laugh rumble in his chest under his hand and curled his fingers. A moan escaped him, and he buried his head in Gabriel’s neck when he gripped his hips and drew him closer, pressing his own erection against Jack’s.

“Clearly I’m completely unaffected,” he whispered in Jack’s ear and nipped his earlobe, drawing another gasp from Jack, before his lips moved down the side of his neck while he kept up the slow grinding of his hips.

“Take yours off too?” he asked quietly, slipping his fingers under the hem of Jack’s sweater.

Jack did so without thinking and stopped short only when the cold air of the room hit his bare skin. He swallowed.

“Still okay, Jackie?”

“Uhm.” He wasn’t ready. Not at all. This was all more than nice, but he suddenly felt very exposed and unprepared. He usually knew the people he was sleeping with; or if he didn’t, he had gone out with the express intention to pull, but this was _weird._ It was like his body was all there going ‘ayyyyyy we’re gonna fuck’ and his brain had just arrived going ‘we’re what now? You said we were going home to eat cookies in bed after work. What have you done, Jack? Why did you lie to me, Jack? Where's your shirt, Jack?’

“You want to stop?” He realised he was still staring wordlessly at Gabriel, who was looking fairly worried now.

“No, I don’t… I don’t want to stop, I just…”

Gabriel ran a soothing hand down his back. “You do know we don’t have to fulfill all your wildest fantasies tonight, don’t you?”

Jack cringed. “Yes, please let’s not,” he blurted out, making Gabriel chuckle.

“Had a lot of them?”

“And probably not all of them should be fulfilled at all.”

“Hmm. You’ll have to tell me about those sometime.” _Never._ Gabriel hooked his arm around Jack’s neck and pulled him down for another gentle kiss. “Want to drink your cocoa?”

Jack nodded and slid off Gabriel’s lap to his own side of the couch again. He nursed his lukewarm chocolate in silence for a while until Gabriel nudged his shoulder with his own.

“I’m sorry about how I asked.”

Jack looked up, confused. “What?”

Gabriel was frowning at the floor. “How I asked if you wanted to meet up tonight. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with that.” He looked Jack in the eye and smiled the little smile that made his beard twitch. “You want to go on a date with me, Jackie?”

“I’d like that.” He grinned. “I do also want to fuck you, you know.”

“You got it.”

They fell into silence again. Finally Jack asked, “You play the guitar?” Now drape yourself on the coffee table and ask if he’ll play for you.

“Yeah, I play in a band on the side. We only do local gigs,” he added with a smile just as Jack opened his mouth to ask if he got time off to tour.

“Would you play something? Like, now?” More seductive draping to convince him, Jack. Shame it wasn’t a grand piano.

Gabriel grimaced. “Not tonight cause it’s after 10. My neighbour _will_ try and kick the door down and call you words you ain’t even heard before.” He leaned back and started running his hand through Jack’s hair and down his back. It made him feel strangely like a cat, but he wasn’t about to complain. “What do you do?”

He shrugged. “Sell pencils.”

“Fair enough.”

Silence. He would have filled it with purring if he had been capable of it.

“Thinking about going to college. I kinda want to be a teacher. After High School, I worked part time at my aunt’s local corner store and part time at the High School library, I liked that.” He chewed on his lip. “Then my aunt decided to retire and close the store because we got a Walmart anyway so there was no point keeping it. I left, and since then I’ve worked at a funfair as both a spooky ghost and a bumper car ticket collector, then as a porter at a possibly cursed motel. They had to close very suddenly because of some fun drug business that I thankfully wasn’t implicated in, so for a little while I wasn’t working at all and living out of my car. Then I worked at a definitely cursed highway rest stop for a bit, and now I don’t have a car anymore, but I have an apartment again and sell pencils.”

Gabriel’s hand had stilled on his back and he stared at him with raised eyebrows. “You’re a lot more clean-shaven than I would have expected if I’d only heard this without seeing you first,” he finally commented.

“Thanks.”

“College sounds good.”

“Hmm.” Gabriel’s hand had started petting him again and he leaned into it, closing his eyes and giving in to the feeling of being warm and comfortable.

 

Before he knew it, he was blinking bleary eyes open, wondering where he was and whose naked shoulder he was smushing his cheek against.

“With me again?”

“Whu?” he sat up groggily, slowly recognising the room and the arm around his shoulders as Gabriel’s.

“I guess it’s time to go to bed.”

“I don’t have my bed.”

Gabriel replied with an exasperated sigh and got up, ruffling Jack’s hair as he went, leaving him to mourn the loss of his body heat. He went over to the wardrobe to rummage through it for a moment, then tossed a pair of pyjama pants and a T-shirt at Jack.

“I don’t have my toothbrush.”

By the time a new toothbrush was dropped on the clothes, he was more or less awake again.

“You sure you don’t mind?” he asked, looking up at Gabriel, who was already brushing his teeth and shook his head, making a shooing motion towards the bathroom.

Jack waited until Gabriel was done, then followed.

Gabriel was in bed when he was finished, hands folded behind his head and eyes closed. He didn’t open them when Jack stepped up to the bed, but stretched out one arm. “C’mere, Jackie.”

He snuggled up and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s lips that was lazily returned. “Thanks for the date.”

“Glad you agreed.”

“Sorry for falling asleep during it.”

“S’fine. You look like some corny cherub painting when you’re asleep, it’s kinda funny.”

“Glad I could entertain you while I was sleeping.”

Gabriel just smirked and tightened his arm around Jack.

“Are you going to play the guitar for me tomorrow morning?”

“If it makes you happy, I’ll serenade you while you have breakfast.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Shut up and sleep.”


End file.
